1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to dental pliers or dental forcep designs. More particularly, the present invention discloses a dental pliers design and associated method for removing teeth and which incorporates a first jaw portion and a second and offsetting handle portion, the advantage of which is to permit a two force component rotation rather than a three force component pulling, force to be applied to a selected tooth and in order to more quickly and efficiently extract the tooth from the patient's mouth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is well documented with various types and examples of dental pliers (also known as dental forcep) designs. The general purpose of such forceps or pliers designs is to extract (or pull) a decayed and damaged tooth from a patient's mouth. All existing forcep designs require a combination of three (3) forces to remove a tooth. These include first and second opposing and aligned compressing forces exerted by the first and second jaws, combined with a third pulling or withdrawing force subsequently applied by the dentists arm. In removing the tooth, it is necessary that the jaws of the forceps be placed above the gum line on an equal and counteracting hold, accounted for by the first and second holding forces.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,280,184, issued to Hamilton, teaches a method and apparatus for removing bonded dental appliances and which includes a plier-type apparatus having first and second lever arms pivotally connected for rotation relative to each other and having respectively first and second handle portions. A hook extends from the second jaw portion and a bracing platform is pivotally connected to the first jaw portion and facing the hook. In order to remove a desired appliance, the hook is engaged at the adhesive line of the appliance and the tooth, the bracing platform further being placed against the occlusal bonded surface of the appliance, and the debonding apparatus pivoted clockwise or counterclockwise.
Both U.S. Pat. No. 8,351, issued to Burch, as well as U.S. Pat. No. 354,863, issued to Hughes, teach a dental forceps instrument having a first jaw terminating in a hook and a second jaw in an opposing and similarly pivotally associated fulcrum or disk. In each instance the tip of the hook and the center point of the fulcrum or disk are aligned at a common point.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 1,628,499, issued to Joesch, teaches a dental appliance article including, in one variant, a rounded and pivotally secured disk to one of the pivotal jaw portions and which interengages with a jaw of similar design to those described in the above-discussed prior art references, referring in particular to the drawings in Joesch which illustrate a shank with a pointed end and concave angular recess below the point.